Limelight for a Normal Girl
by TGXNeoburst
Summary: What would happen, if Miyako Terada, the most normal girl of the series falls in love witht the God of Conquest? Let's see. Oneshot.


This is a oneshot to get in the habit of being in FanFiction again. I'll have to write that last chapter of EM Warrior someday. So before I can do that, here's a very rushed, undetailed, short story that was inspired from a picture. Reason for it being Miyako, was because I have not seen any stories with her. I'll most likely forget about this. So, without further ado...

* * *

The day was like any other. There was no sign of any loose soul in weeks, giving Keima freedom to his game. Of course, he gladly took the opportunity. Here in Maijima Private High, we lay our scene to our hero with a PFP in his hands. The surrounding students mockingly called this boy, "Otamega." Well, not all of them. Exceptions included people like Elsie, his "younger sister" who addressed him as an older brother; Ayumi, who had settled for calling him "Katsuragi;" Chihiro, who alternated between the former, and "cockroach;" and Miyako, who also addressed him by his last name. Anyways, we see our hero having the time of his life on the other side of the screen.

"Nii-sama," Elsie whined, trying to pry her faux brother off of the handheld console. Her actions proved useless.

"Clear," Keima mumbled with a smile on his face. He had reached the last ending of the game, and instead of replacing the game, he brought out another PFP with a different game. "Just one game left until my backlog is gone for good. Thank you week with no loose souls." He immediately turned the device on, and started playing. "Every game must be played with the utmost care. Every story must be read and experienced. Not rushed. No heroine will remain alone." It was a sad sight for the demon, noticing all the stares of pity the other students were giving him.

The door to the classroom opened, and in came Miyako Terada. She was, to pretty much everyone's eyes, a normal girl. About as normal as one got, except for her intelligence which ranked just below Keima. "Good morning," she greeted everyone. Many others replied in response.

"Good morning," said Elsie, approaching the girl. "Can you help me get my brother away from his PFP?" Miyako raised an eyebrow to such a question. Everyone knew that it was practically impossible to do such a thing. But, she couldn't resist a challenge now and again. Miyako approached Keima, and leaned in to see what he was playing. It was about a boy who had to make spirits fall in love with him so he could seal their powers.

"What a strange game," Miyako commented. As soon she said that, Keima's fingers suddenly stopped. He held a serious look on his face as he slowly turned his head towards the girl next to him. She was a bit too close for his liking. He fixed his glasses, making them shine in the light for a second.

"Typical real. None of you can understand the value of games. Nay, they are not just games, but life! The ideal life!" Miyako couldn't help the awkward laugh that passed her lips. "If you are here to insult me, it will only be a waste of time."

"Not at all. I was just curious. This game seems interesting." Keima was visibly stunned, but only for a second.

"I see..." He turned back to the PFP, and continued to play. He had never had anyone else interested in his games. There was that girl Aoba Fuse, but he hadn't seen her since her conquest. Now, Miyako was a bit captivated by what the screen displayed. Keima felt a tickle against his cheek. It was Miyako's hair, as she leaned over his shoulder practically breathing on his face. _Hey, you're too close! What kind of flag is this?_ Keima shook his head, not going to allow a real to distract him._  
_

"Miyako-san," Elsie said. "You were suppose to get him to stop, not be interested in the game." Suddenly, she noticed that everyone was whispering, and pointing at the two people crowded in front of the PFP. Now that she looked closely, they looked a bit like a pair. Then she noticed Chihiro and Ayumi's faces, looking none too happy.

(Later)

After school, the members of the 2-B Pencils were holding their daily meeting in a café. "Ne, Elsie," Yui began as she leaned towards the demon. There was a blush on her face. "Your brother...is he doing okay today?"

"Huh?" The demon put down her drink to respond. "Yes, Nii-sama was fine as usual. Well, as fine as he gets, anyways. The gaming and all..." Yui nodded, her mind picturing the boy with the console in his hands.

"Hm! That's good to hear." Ayumi, eyebrow raised at Yui's fascination of Keima's health, felt a wave of suspicion go through her.

"What's with the sudden mention of Katsuragi?" Yui scratched her head in embarrassment, the blush still on her face.

"Ah, it's...nothing really. Just wondering." Miyako let out a giggle.

"It looks like our Yui is interested in Katsuragi."

"Whaaat?" Chihiro exclaimed, feeling a bit hurt by the statement. "That guy? That's your type? I knew were strange, but..."

"It's not like that," Yui defended, adding more quietly to herself but not realizing that the others could hear her, "I just want to make sure that the wedding dress will fit correctly."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." Everyone looked at the rich tomboy who was convinced that no one could make out her mumbling. Ayumi took this chance to also display her suspicions from the morning. "Speaking of crushes, Miyako, do you have anyone you like?" The freckled girl tilted her head, and thought about it.

"Someone I like? Hm..." No one came to mind at the moment. "I can't say. If there's anyone I like, it would be someone smart. I like those types of people."

"Nii-sama's pretty smart," Elsie noted. "He's always getting perfect scores." Miyako thought about it, and found that she was right. In fact, now that she REALLY thought about it, he didn't look too bad. She never got a good look, because his face was always hidden by his PFP, but Katsuragi was rather handsome. She noticed her friends staring at her, making her realize that she had gone into a tangent.

"I-I don't think he's someone I like that way. How about you, Ayumi?" The track runner was surprised that her question had turned against her. Her mind wandered to a certain bespectacled gamer, but quickly shook those thought away.

"NOPE! Chihiro? Anyone?"

"Eh?" Like her friend. The image of Keima entered her mind. She was completely surprised, not expecting him of all people. "No one at all!" She turned to a confused Elsie. "How about you El-chan? Is there a boy you like?"

"A boy I like?...I like Nii-sama!" There was an innocent smile on her face as she proclaimed her words. Obviously, she was thinking of "like" in the sense of enjoying a person's company. "Even someone like him is kind. He got Okaa-sama a present for her birthday with his own money, and he's always helping me out!" Everyone amused to hear of Keima's moments of kindness.

"But El-chan, we meant someone you like. You know, 'like.'" Elsie tilted her head in confusion.

"Huh? I already told you. I like Nii-sama." Her words were dangerous in society, but her smile was so pure. No one could hold back their sweatdrops.

The band soon parted ways for the day to their homes. As Miyako walked to her house, she couldn't help but think of the conversation that she had with her friends. "Someone I like, huh?" They say a big decision as an adolescent is who you fall for. It's also known as a huge mistake. Elsie reminded her that Katsuragi was pretty smart. One never really noticed it, what with his constant gaming, but he certainly excelled in everything not sports-related. She thought back to that morning. She just now realized that she had leaned a bit close to the boy that time. She usually never thought about love, but she wasn't disturbed at the closeness that could have been interpreted at that moment. 'Twas a fact that surprised her. What did that mean for her?

"I'm home!" Miyako exclaimed, as she entered the upper entrance of her home. Her house doubled as a dry cleaning shop that was often used. The sound of the bell ringing signaled a customer. She quickly changed and went downstairs to the surprising sight of Katsuragi Keima. "Katsuragi?"

"Terada? What are you doing here?"

"This is my house. My family owns this business.

"Oh, you too, huh? Mine is a café. But besides that, my mother said that she had a dress here, and she wanted me to get it." He fished out a piece of paper showing his mother's patronage. Miyako took it, and went to get the dress in question. As she looked through the clothes, she took a look at Keima. Even then, he was playing a game. Seeing as he still had his bag and uniform on, he must have come to the shop straight from his house without the time to change.

"Here it is. I hope everything is in order." Keima took the dress, and looked it over. He didn't find anything wrong. He was about to leave the shop without another word, until, "W-wait!" Miyako suddenly called out to him, making him stop. Miyako herself was wondering why she had suddenly stopped him. For some reason, she had the urge to have his presence longer. "Um...You haven't done your homework yet, yes?"

"...No. I haven't had the time yet." He was wondering where this conversation was going.

"Ah, well if you want, do you want to do our homework together?"

"..." _This girl...Miyako Terada is not obeying to the archetype of a normal girl. She is usually the background character, or at least the friend of the heroine, with no real relevance to the story, but that was certainly the line of a heroine. Is it a loose soul? No. Elsie would have known by now. What to do?_ The silence made Miyako nervous, who was still confused about why she had said what she said.

"Um...I have tea and cookies that I bought a few days ago. Oh, but you have a café, don't you? You probably have those things already. Uh..."

"...Very well," Keima sighed. "Lead the way."

"You're not busy?" Keima shook his head.

"I've got all the games I need. Elsie and Kaa-san shouldn't be home until later." _I have to make sure whether there is a loose soul in Miyako or not._

Miyako led the boy into her home, and sat him in the living room table. She served his a cup of tea to which he thanked her for. _So he has a sense of gratitude,_ she thought. She went to go get her papers, and sat next to the bespectacled boy. It was rather quiet, and Miyako was surprised to see how fast Katsuragi finished his work. His mind must have been like a computer. She looked at her paper, and then to his, and noticed a difference. she leaned in. "Katsuragi, I think you got this one wrong." The boy looked to where she was pointing and then to her paper.

"Actually..." Keima took his pencil and extended his arm to point at the same question on her sheet. As he did, he accidentally brushed his hand against Miyako's cheek, but he didn't seem to notice. The girl on the other hand, jolted back her head in surprise. She put her hand to her cheek, a blush forming on her face. She couldn't help but think, _His hands were rough, but gentle._ She also caught the scent of his uniform, having a faint scent of coffee, and food. She figured it Must have been from his house's café.

"Are you listening?" Keima asked, breaking her thought cycle. "I was explaining that you forgot about this part." He pointed out a flaw in her work. Miyako felt embarrassed about her sudden freeze.

"I'm home!" a woman called from the entrance.

"That's my mother," Miyako said, a bad feeling washing over her. A woman who looked like Miyako walked into the room and immediately noticed Keima.

"Ara? Who's this, Miyako?"

"Well, this is my friend's brother. He came by the shop to pick up his mother's dress, and I invited him over so we could do our homework together."

"Hmmm?" There was a look on her face that Miyako didn't like. "That's nice to hear." She turned to Keima. "What's your name?"

"Katsuragi Keima," the boy responded, putting on his "good boy" act. "Nice to meet you." Miyako nearly laughed at his sudden change in attitude. He was a very skilled actor, she had to admit.

"And you too. Such a well-mannered boy." Hearing him being called well-mannered, Miyako was near her limit. "Just the type of boy I'd want for my girl." The black-haired girl began to choke on her spit, while Keima held his fake smile. Although if one looked closer, they could see that he was slightly uncomfortable with the mood in the room.

"Really, now?" he said.

"W-what? That's not why I invited him. It just seemed faster to do the work now, rather than later. Plus, I get to compare my answers with someone else. See?" She pointed to where Keima had corrected her. "He pointed out my mistake and showed me how to correct it." Miyako's mother let out a girly squeal.

"Aww, what an adorable thing to say. Basically, he completes you?" Miyako was going to refute, when another person came in.

"What's with the noise?" the man asked.

"Darling, look. Miyako brought home a boy. She always seemed distracted with her studies, but look at her." There was a confused look on the dad's face, as he looked between Keima and Miyako, before falling on his knees.

"Eh? Eh? B-but. Miyako. It seemed like yesterday, she was still asking me to help her with her addition homework." He began to mutter about what the girl used to do when she was little.

"Stop it you two, you're embarrassing me." Miyako turned to Keima. "Tell them, Katsuragi." The boy stood up, his smile still stuck on his face, but showing signs of wearing down.

"Sorry to intrude, but my mother and sister should be coming home soon, so I better go." He bowed. "Thank you for having me."

"Eh?" Miyako's mother exclaimed. "You should stay for dinner. I could go all out today."

"It's okay. I'm sure dinner will be ready when I get home." Getting past the mother, Keima was now facing the dad, who had grasped his shoulders.

"You," he mumbled. "Make sure you take care of her, alright?" He shook Keima's shoulder. "You seem nice enough. But if you make her cry, I'll..."

"...I'll do my best." He had no idea on what to say in this situation. This never happened often in galge. The only parent he really had to deal with was Sumire's. He waved goodbye one last time, before he finally went out the door. Once there, he released the sigh he had held. "What a pain. I don't want to get involved in things like this unless it has to do with a loose soul." _Speaking of which, I was unable to determine whether or not Terada is a holder._ Suddenly, Keima patted his chest pocket, and remembered something. He knocked on the door, and to his relief, it was Miyako who answered.

"Katsuragi? Did you forget something?" Keima fished out slips of paper, and handed it to her.

"Actually, I just remembered that the café at my house is distributing these coupons for a discount. I'd rather that no one from school be there, but go ahead and do what you want with these." Miyako took the coupons, and stared at them. "...Well, good night."

"Right...oh, wait!" Keima turned around once more. "Sorry about what happened. I wasn't expecting them to barge in like that. They don't usually act like that." Keima blinked.

"...It's alright." He waved, to which Miyako returned, as she watched him disappear around a corner.

(Next morning)

"Welcome," Keima droned in contrast to Elsie's happier tone. As he suspected, the members of 2-B Pencils had come, coupons in hand. They found it amusing to see the pariah of the class dressed as a barista. Elsie was in her usual kimono, along with her broom.

"Wow," Yui exclaimed, approaching Keima. The boy backed away, knowing the effect she had on him. "You look good, Katsuragi."

"...Would you like to be seated?" Usually, he would be in the kitchen with his mother, but she wanted him to practice greeting customers. He led to group to a table, and handed them the menu. "Elsie. Get them water." He took a glance at Miyako, only to find her looking as well. He broke contact before anyone else could see.

"Ehh?" Chihiro mused, unconsciously staring at the gamer. "He's different from how he is at school."

"It's probably an act," Ayumi guessed, shooting a glance at Keima in his uniform. "Miyako. How did you get these coupons again?"

"Ah, Katsuragi was at my shop getting his mom's dress, and he just gave them to me." Miyako made sure not to mention his stay in her house. "Anyways, this seems like a pretty nice place. Maybe we should hold our meetings here." The sound of silverware meeting the floor rang in the café. Keima quickly picked up the spoon with an obviously pissed off look on his face.

"I'm fine with that," Yui added. Keima approached them, pen and paper in hand.

"Your orders?" Chihiro took advantage of this situation to tease the boy.

"Now now, Katsuragi. We're the valued customers, aren't we? Shouldn't you be treating us with a bit more respect?" Keima's eyebrow twitched. "Come on, you can do it." There was a mischievous grin on her face, and on the others. The boy cleared his throat.

"M-may I take your orders, ladies?" The group broke out in giggles, making it even worse for Keima. The band finally gave him their order. Sandwiches for Ayumi and Chihiro, a salad for Miyako, and omurice for Yui. "Alright. I'll prepare them shortly."

"Huh?" Ayumi asked. "Are you the one who cooks?" Keima pocketed the notepad.

"Not all of it. I usually split the work with my mother."

"How about El?" Keima nearly shuddered at the thought of the girl cooking.

"She's better with people. Best to keep her out of the kitchen." They watched as he disappeared in the kitchen. But before he got through the doors, he signaled for Elsie. The girl followed Keima into the kitchen.

"Here are the orders," Keima said, handing the notepad to his mother. When Elsie entered the room, he approached her with a hushed tone. "Elsie. Has your sensor gone off yet?" The demon tilted her head.

"Gone off?" she asked. "Have you found a loose soul?" Keima sighed.

"That's what I'm wondering. Take a look at Terada for me, and tell me if there's a loose soul inside her. I need to get their food ready." Elsie was confused, but obeyed her buddy's command. Elsie exited the kitchen, and walked to her friends.

"El," Miyako said. "You look cute in that kimono."

"Ah, thank you." She stood behind the freckled girl, and touched the skull ornament on her head. There was no reading at all. She wondered why Keima would ask her to check Miyako for a loose soul.

Soon, Keima came out of the kitchen expertly balancing four plates of food. "Let's see, sandwiches for you two, salad for you, and omurice for you. If that is all, then-"

"Wait," said Yui, holding a ketchup bottle. "Draw a heart."

"..."

"Please?"

"This is not a maid café. If you want, have Elsie do it."

"Keima," Mari called from the kitchen. "Do as she says. It's part of the order." The boy sighed, as he grabbed the bottle from the girl, and drew a very sloppy heart. It seemed good enough for the girl though, claiming it to have become 10x better. The surrounding girls didn't look very happy with the scene. To her surprise, Miyako felt a pang in her chest. She was a bit annoyed that Yui had gotten a better treatment.

"Maybe I should have gotten the omurice as well," she mumbled as she lightly stabbed her food with her fork.

"You say something?" Chihiro asked. The black-haired girl snapped out of her thoughts and waved her hands in defence.

"Ah, nothing! Just mumbling to myself." Just then the door to the café opened.

"Welcome," Keima and Elsie greeted, before recognizing the customer. It was the only girl with her hair braided into loops, their neighbor, Tenri. The girl had on her casual clothes.

"Good morning," she said with a bow. Though it was mostly for Keima. "My mother isn't home today...and Diana was getting hungry. I'm not talented enough to cook, so may I take a seat?" Keima sat the girl next to the band, and Elsie gave her a glass of water. The girls took notice on Keima's interactions with this new girl. Like with almost everyone, he didn't really fully regard her as a person. But, they could tell that there was a strong sense of familiarity between them. Something that they didn't necessarily like. Her food was soon brought to her, and the girl made sure she didn't look messy in front of Keima.

"I'm taking my break," the boy announced, as he sat next to the goddess host. He brought out his PFP in a flash. The girl was delighted to have him at her table.

"Psst!" Ayumi called, attracting Elsie's attention. The band signaled for her to come to them.

"What is it?" she asked. The girls looked over to Keima and Tenri.

"Who is she? You and Katsuragi seem to know her."

"Ah, her name is Ayukawa Tenri. She recently moved to a nearby house. I don't know too much about her, but she and Nii-sama are childhood friends."

"Childhood friends?" Chihiro mused. "Didn't think that someone like him had one of those. But..." She focused on Tenri. "He doesn't look like he minds her company. And she's pretty, too." The others nodded in agreement.

...

The band soon finished their lunch. As they went their separate ways, Miyako couldn't help but agree with what Chihiro had said. The girl Tenri was smiling as she periodically glanced at Keima playing. Clearly, she had feelings for him. She wasn't oblivious to this sort of thing. In fact, she could clearly see the fondness that her bandmates' held for Keima. Even if they didn't realize it themselves. As for her, well...her heart ached, thinking these thoughts. Like she said, she was not oblivious to this sort of thing, but it took her a while to accept it. "There are so many girls who like him," she muttered as she entered her room. She flopped face first on to her bed, and let out a sigh. "Why did it have to be Katsuragi? Of all people to fall in love with." Saying it out loud sent a feeling of slight euphoria all over her body. This must have been what it felt like to be in love. Perhaps she couldn't help it. Katsuragi had always been good-looking, but she didn't realize it until a while ago. He was surprisingly kind, too. When he wanted to be, anyways. According to today, he was a pretty good cook. Miyako continued to list Katsuragi's good traits, a blush creeping to her face.

(Katsuragi House)

"Elsie," Keima said, as he washed the dishes. "Was there a reaction?"

"No," his buddy replied. "There wasn't any sign that Miyako had a loose soul. Why?" Keima's face showed that he was thinking deeply. "Nii-sama?"

"...No. It's nothing. I was misled." _I was wrong. Good. This means that I have nothing to do with Terada anymore._ To him, that was one less problem.

(A week later)

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

"Katsuragi," Nikaido said. "And Terada. You two are on duty today." The gamer clicked his tongue in annoyance. The girl, however, felt somewhat elated. By the time everyone had gone, Keima and Miyako were still cleaning. There was nothing but awkward silence. For Miyako, anyways. The whole time, she would stop to look at Keima. Unfortunately for her, this did not go unnoticed by him. Their eyes met.

"If there's something you want to say," he advised. "Go ahead and say it." Miyako looked down in embarrassment.

"N-no...It's just..." Her voice caught in her throat. She didn't know what to say. The week before, she had accepted that she liked Katsuragi. She contemplated whether or not to confess, too, and now was a good time to do so. Normally, one would leave a message in the person's locker, but she didn't have time to thoughtfully write one. As she was thinking of what to do, Katsuragi sighed.

"You reals. You guys cause me too much trouble." The boy put down his broom, and sat on a table. His PFP was already in his hands. "My gaming has been cut nearly quadruple fold with you people. A demon, a sports girl, an heiress, a pop star, a shy librarian." He continued to list types of girls. Miyako was slightly confused. "...and now the normal girl. There's nothing special about your type. There may be some differences, but nothing I can work on. That's why normals are usually in the background, or at most, the heroine's best friend." Keima's hand clenched. "Normals are not supposed to be the heroines themselves. So why are you..."

"..." Miyako blushed. It was at this moment that she knew that Keima knew of her newfound feelings. But something about what he said disturbed her. "...Are normals really that bad?" This made him stop playing.

"Yes," was his blunt answer. This made Miyako a bit sad.

"But..that can't be true. There must be something that a normal person can do that no one else can." Keima fixed his glasses. He looked at her with a hard glare.

"Like what?" It was a declaration of challenge. He was genuinely interested in whether or not a real could make him back up in his own field. Miyako had a look on her face that showed that she was not backing down.

"Well, a normal person can...adapt." Keima raised an eyebrow. Miyako now had a clue on what to say. "Yeah. Unlike people who are especially good at something, a normal can do anything. We're completely versatile. Wouldn't you be bored with the same thing everyday?"

"It's usually the specialty itself that attracts the hero to the heroine."

"Y-yeah, but someone can always change their mind on what they like."

"Then that's not love, but a simple temporary attraction. That is not something I like. A person can't change that easily. Normals can't be heroines." Miyako stepped back. She didn't know what to say. Gaming wasn't part of her knowledge. But there was still one point left to make.

"...Then what about the hero?"

"Hm?"

"The hero is normal, is he not?"

"The hero? He's always aggressive."

"In the beginning, the hero is normal. It's because you have different choices that he changes." Keima's eyes showed surprise. "The hero changes his mind all the time to attract different girls. If that's so, then why can't a normal change to be good enough for the hero? Or better yet, why does she have to change?" It felt like her heart was breaking. She never knew that being in love was so painful. "You're always playing games, making girls end to you. Not just in games, either. You call yourself the God of Conquest, but if you can't conquer a normal, then you're only fooling yourself."

"I HAVE conquered a norm-" His thoughts instantly went to Chihiro. He remembered how he had initially thought that she had nothing special, but he was completely wrong. "I...I've conquered a normal before. But..." He was surprised at himself for having nothing to defend his games. Miyako could see the conflict in his eyes.

"Katsuragi?" The boy suddenly stood up, and turned his back to her.

"...I'll admit. You have a point, but...No matter how much you claim to have feelings for me, I'll never return them." Miyako clasped her hands to her chest, feeling another pang of pain in her chest.

"You won't even try?"

"I have my reasons. The only love life I need is in games."

"Is it...because you're afraid?" Keima turned to look at the girl. "Is the reason you don't like the real world because you don't know how to be anything other than what you are now? Because if it is, I don't mind who you are." Keima scoffed.

"Of course not. Like I said, I have my reasons. If you're so persistent, then I'll tell you one of them." He turned back once more. "There's something I'm doing right now. I can't tell you what, but it's something very important. I've barely had any free time, and I've even sacrificed my gaming so that I could carry out this task." He took out his PFP, and stared at it. "For once, something has become more important than gaming, and I have to go through with it. You real people, so carefree, and I'm here growing white hairs. A relationship requires that both parties regularly be with each other, each being faithful. Mutual affection, and always being able to entertain each other for as long as they are together." The PFP turned on. The light reflected on his glasses. "Unlike real relationships, the love between these characters never fades, nor lessens. While reals break up, divorce, go into states of depression. With a single push of a button, I can avoid these things, and go into the happy ending. As all games have." Miyako listened to his words, holding a sense of sadness. There was a question that she wanted to ask.

"Katsuragi," she began. "Have you ever fallen in love?" Keima stood silent, and closed his eyes. He thought about it. Had he? Had he ever felt the affection for another person that his targets had for him? Had he ever fallen for them?

"Maybe I have. Maybe I haven't. Even if I did...they would have forgotten about me."

"...I see." Miyako's voice was steady. She seemed happy, underneath the sadness. "I understand that you are busy. I understand that you have no care for feelings like mine. I can see that there is no possible way for you to ever return my feelings."

"Are you giving up?" Miyako shook her head.

"No. You are busy with something that might take a long time. But I feel like I can wait. You know, I was wondering whether or not I really did have feelings for you, and it took this conversation to realized that I really did."

"It has not even been long," Keima said, not believing her.

"I know. That's why I'm surprised. I suppose that the desire to be the first to tell you my feelings made things go faster. I'm assuming you know that I'm not the only one?" Keima didn't answer. "Well if you do or not, it doesn't matter. I'm just glad that I was the first. That's why, I'm not giving up. Perhaps one day, this normal girl can make you happy." Keima, with his back still turned, felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around, he felt her lips take his. He was, without a doubt, surprised. It held a deep emotion, for such a short amount of time. He felt her arms wrap around his body. She soon separated, leaving the two a bit out of breath. She leaned her head on his chest. "That will be my promise right there. The next time it happens, it will be when you feel the same as I do." Miyako let go, and turned away. "See you later." With that, the black-haired girl walked away from him, leaving a surprised Keima behind. It was at that moment that Elsie flew into the classroom.

"Nii-sama," she said. "Are you guys done cleaning yet?" She was surprised to see Keima alone in the room. "Did Miyako-san go already?" Keima nodded.

"Elsie," he called. The demon walked to his side. "You New Devils. Can you erase memories even if the person has no affiliation to Hell?"

"Huh? Yeah, but you'd need approval for that."

"If that is so, then I'd like to make it a request. No, make that a demand; a demand from God.

(The next day)

"Nii-sama!" Elsie whined as she tried to get her faux brother to pay attention. As always, everyone stared at the Otamega with eyes that held rejection. But the boy would not be bothered. Not in the slightest. The door to the classroom opened, and in came Miyako Terada. "Miyako-san! Good morning."

"Good morning," she greeted in return. For some reason, the girl felt like she had forgotten something very important, but she could get even a sliver of memory on what it was. The normal girl shrugged it off, and walked to her seat.

The gamer, conscious of the new person in the room, glanced up, as the black-haired girl passed him by. It was that moment, that he felt something so familiar. Yes, he had seen this before. Just like everyone else, she had walked passed him; As is the fate of everyone who would dare to fall in love with God.

* * *

Incredibly rushed... Don't blame me for things not sounding good. I've never had a love life before.


End file.
